dance day and channy
by swac4ever
Summary: sonny in a dance off trying to beat portlyn...theres some channy too


Dance day and channy

Today we were so bored me and my casts mates zora and tawny

Tawny: bye guys I'm going home there nothing to do here …..She stood up and stopped at the door then said and tells Marshall I left …bye

Zora: well I'm off to get revenge …she stood up and walked off hopping

I sat there by my self

Then nico and Grady came running to our table

Nico: hey sonny

Grady; HEY! SONNY

Sonny; Ok what's up guys?

Nico: sonny today at the studio is dance day, (jumping)

Sonny: dance day

Grady: yeah we get to battle other shows and other people and it stars now

Then mr condor walks in with judge nico and the other shriek

Nico; OHH AND I SIGN YOU UP...HERE PUT THIS ON AND WE GOT YOU A DANCE CREW! Don't hurt me

SONNY; WHAT

Portly: oh so this what I have to compete against

Sonny's thought I hate her

Sonny; ill do it

Sonny when to go chance in her dressing room

10 mins later

She came back and sat by nico and Grady

Ok next top sonny Monroe

%Sonny's pov&

I walked up the stage with my dance crew

: sonny picks a song or songs plz

I turned to my dance crew and I ask them

The crew: beyonce –diva and Chris brown drop it low and transform ya

Me: beyonce –diva and Chris brown drop it low and transform ya [I said to Mr. Condor]

(Look at demis lovato birthday party dance)

The songs stared playing

drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl

this is for boss bitches  
for money making bitches  
all my ladies throw your hands in the air  
got patron in my cup  
and I don't give a fuck  
the baddest bitch in the club right here

they wanne see me drop it drop it drop it  
wanna party p-p-party  
shake that ass on the floor  
You wanne see me shake it shake it shake it  
yeah you like it like it like it when i drop it real low

yeah boy you like that ooh  
i can tell that you like that oohh  
yeah boy you love it  
when my booty goes boem boem boem boem boem boem oooohhh

drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl  
(he told me, move that ass around  
move that ass around move that ass he said ass around and move that ass around and move that ass around)

I can't stop staring at my body  
got my hands on your body  
you sexy for sure  
you the real deal kinda hoty  
come rock in my bugatti?  
girl come drop it low

yeah girl i like that ohh  
you can tell that I like that oohh  
yeah girl i love that  
when your booty goes boem boem boem boem boem boem oooohhh

drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl drop it drop it low girl  
(he ? move that ass around  
move that ass around move that ass he said ass around and move that ass around and move that ass around)

he say he like the way my booty booty booty booty popped  
He say he like the way my booty booty booty booty rocked  
He say he like the way my drop yeah drop yeah drop yeah drop yeah  
he say he like the way my booty booty booty booty popped  
He say he like the way my booty booty booty booty rocked  
He say he like the way my booty booty booty booty boem boem boem boem boem boem oooohhh

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back  
Fifty million round the world  
And they said that I couldn't get it

I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend  
How you gone be talkin' shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute

I know you read the paper  
The one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
'Cause that's where I be

Next song

[Lil Wayne]  
Go hey Lil Mama,  
I can transform ya,  
No I can't dance, but I can dance on ya,  
Swizz on the beat, Chris move ya feet,  
And baby I can transform your him to a me,  
I can change your life, make it so new,  
Make you never want to go back to the old you,  
Ciroc and lime, give it a lil time,  
And she can transform like Optimus Prime

[Chris Brown]  
Need a ride,  
I can range you up,  
Money, I can change you up,  
You can ride your own,  
No longer be the passenger,  
Swag low, I build you up,  
Knees, we can stand you up,  
Red lips, red dress, like 'em like a fire truck,

[Chorus]  
What you need, you can have that,  
My black card, they don't decline that,  
See potential in ya, let me mould that,  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,

I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything ya want, I can (I can) get it for ya,  
You're my baby girl,  
Shoulda known I did it for ya,  
I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

Shoes - you got it (got it)  
Bags - you got it (got it),  
Cars - you got it (got it),  
Money - still got it (got it),  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya,

[Chris Brown]  
See me in the video, you can have it really though,  
Iced out everything, break you like an eskimo,  
Wanna fly, we can go, anywhere you wanna go,  
Jimmy Choos in Italy, Louis V in Tokyo,

Something like Pinnochio,  
If you lie down, I'ma grow,  
Wanna see me do it big,  
I can show you how it goes,  
Take you from an amateur to being professional,  
I can have you swag surfing

[Chorus]  
What you need, you can have that,  
My black card, they don't decline that,  
See potential in ya, let me mould that,  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,

I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything ya want, I can (I can) get it for ya,  
You're my baby girl,  
Shoulda known I did it for ya,  
I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

Shoes - you got it (got it)  
Bags - you got it (got it),  
Cars - you got it (got it),  
Money - still got it (got it),  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya,

[Lil Wayne]  
Alright,  
I can transform ya, like a transformer,  
I can turn you from a human to a Carter,  
Take you off the bench, t-turn ya to a starter,  
Then take you home and put you on a charger,  
Then my car transforms to a charter,  
And we can fly to wherever you ever thought of,  
I take you to where its warmer,  
Then i gotta rip off your dress like a warm up,  
But I'm just getting warmed up,  
So tell your man he better get his Voltron up,  
I transform her to a Ducati,  
And then I transform me to a Bugatti,  
'Cause her form puts me in a trance,  
I transform smaller and she puts me in her pants,  
Swizz on the Beat, Chris move ya feet,  
And Weezy transform a good girl to a freak,  
[Chorus]  
What you need, you can have that,  
My black card, they don't decline that,  
See potential in ya, let me mould that,  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,

I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything ya want, I can (I can) get it for ya,  
You're my baby girl,  
Shoulda known I did it for ya,  
I can trans, I can trans, I can transform ya,

Shoes - you got it (got it)  
Bags - you got it (got it),  
Cars - you got it (got it),  
Money - still got it (got it),  
I can transform ya, I can transform ya,  
Anything you want I can (I can) get it for ya,

Next song

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me

Tell me somethin' where your boss at?  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back  
I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha  
What you said, she ain't no diva

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in this game  
What's your age? Was the question they asked when I hit the stage  
I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, she getting paid  
She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her bed's made

This is a stick up, stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
A stick up, stick up  
You see them ask, where that money?

All my ladies get it up  
I see you, I do the same  
Take it to another level  
No passengers on my plane

I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva

This is a stick, up stick up  
I need them bags, uh, that money  
Stick up, stick up  
You see them ask where that money

Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla

I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva

I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva  
I'm a, I'm a, a diva, I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey

We finish and walked off to sit down

We felt all the people I mean all of the people with mouth hanging open even Mack falls cast

Nico: sonny you did it (hugging me)

Me: yeah I did (screaming and hugging my crew) then I heard a familiar voice

Well Monroe never knew you could dance like that .i turn around and saw the three named heartthrob

Me; thx Chad I said and by accident hugged him

I was about to back off when Chad hold me tightly I'm his arms

I looked in to his eyes and was getting lost in them

I lean in and he did the same

Then he had his lips on mine and kiss me...I kiss him back,

I put my hand on his neck and he put them on my waist

We pulled apart

He smiles not a CDC smile but a real smile I smile and were heard finally by every one

Chad; sonny will you be my girlfriend

Me; yes (jumping in his arms and we fell down)

Nico; I'm so taping this and show in it to tawny and zora (he said fastly)

I giggle and Chad chuckle .then I when on my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. I stood up then Chad...we when and sat down next to the door seeing the rest off the show

And I won the dance off and Chad … portlyn got last place and kicked off Mack falls by Mr. Condor for screaming at his daughter

The end

By;cmill

Swac4ever

So did you like it?

I hope you like it

Sonny with a chance rules and channy

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

=) hope you get to add it to favorites and add me as fav author.

Comment back

BEY


End file.
